


Coming Home (formerly A Trip Back Home)

by TottPaula



Series: Batman and Batgirl's Love Stories [12]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: "I will catch you if you fall", All Of The Batboys Are His Best Men, Anal Fingering, Batman trains for this!, Becoming a family, Birds of Prey are her attendants, Bruce Feels, Bruce can last all night long, Crotchless, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fellatio, Fluff and Angst, How Will Barbara relate to all of the Batboys?', Huge Celebrity Wedding, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Rimming, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Wild wedding night!, papparazzi, pre-wedding jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Barbara Gordon had a tryst with Bruce, and after Dick returns to try to resume their relationship again, she finds out that she's pregnant. The timing points to Bruce, who's been indifferent to her since Dick's return.She doesn't want to try again with Dick, because he's still living in the past.After she almost dies from a near miscarriage, she leaves town to clear her head.Bruce is apologetic but she's wary. He really feels terrible for his past behavior and they eventually talk again. Bruce realizes he was jealous of Dick, who's now out of the picture, and makes up for his coldness. He eventually professes his love and fear of losing her when she nearly died. He proposed and she accepted.Now they're planning the biggest wedding Gotham has ever seen, and everyone is invited. And what a wild wedding night they'll have, because that man can last all night long!





	1. Chapter 1

Barbara wasn't used to flying much at all. She was more accustomed to driving everywhere. She'd been on a few flights with Kara, and fewer still in an actual plane.

But this wasn't simply a plane, but a private jet owned by none other than Billionaire Bruce Wayne. That meant that it compared more closely to 'Secret Homes Of The Rich And Famous' than to United or American Airlines. The plane was an extension of the man, it was elegant, well appointed, subtle in luxury, and comfortable.

Barbara's feet sank into the carpet as she made her way to the restroom once again. It was getting annoying how often she had to go. She needed to start rummaging in her closets for loose fitting clothes, her things were beginning to feel a little snug on her. It might have only been her imagination, but even her shoes and boots were feeling snug too. She needed to ask her doctor about that, she had never heard about foot expansion, only tummy, and breasts!

As she sat back in her seat, she debated if she should kick off her shoes for comfort now, at the risk of being unable to slip them back on later. Not having a backup pair at hand made her decision easy. Keep the pinching shoes on instead of going barefoot later.

Bruce smiled kindly at her. Even though she might have put on a minimal amount of weight her walk had changed with her shift in the center of her gravity. But she was even more attractive if that was possible. Her skin was dewy and glowing. Her curves were curvier. But every little thing made her emotions swing wildly. He guessed that was normal for normal people, but never would have guessed that Barbara would get moody like most others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home at last.

* * *

 Alfred met them at the airport with the limo. This was another thing Barbara wasn't used to riding in. She was used to her independence, but things were changing quickly.

Bruce held the door for her, then got in himself while Alfred loaded the baggage. They had discussed the plans that they wanted but never a timeframe. Barbara would decide when and where, and Bruce would get it all arranged.

 As soon as they entered Wayne Manor the whole family was there waiting to congratulate the happy couple. Dick must have told everyone the news, but Bruce expected that.

 There were hugs and kisses and congratulations as well as warnings that it wasn't yet too late to back out.

"You know Babs if you want a miserable life back all you had to do was return to Gotham. You didn't have to marry it." Jason teased. "So do I call you Mom, or is that too weird?"

"Weirdly right, that's totally weird. Especially since you've been flirting with me for years!" She gave him a half-hearted dirty look.

Dick was next in line. He looked at her carefully as he absent-mindedly scratched the back of his neck.

"Don't you dare say I got fat. I see it in your eyes." Barbara warned.

"I wasn't gonna--okay I won't. How about I just say that time away agrees with you." He looked afraid he might still get punched.

Damien was next after Dick and simply said, "I missed you very much, and I am glad of your return." and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Congrats, Babs!" Tim gave her a handshake, but then added a peck as well.

 Alfred quietly congratulated them, but the butler missed nothing.

As they all went to the den for refreshments, Barbara rose to make the announcement.

"As you all know, Bruce has asked for my hand in marriage, and for some reason I accepted anyway. It could be that I might be suffering from some mental problems, or maybe I was blackmailed or seduced. But none of that is true, though I can't present any evidence to the contrary."

There were giggles and snickers.

She continued. "But most of you might not know that I was pregnant when I was hospitalized four months ago, and I almost lost the baby. At that point in time I didn't want to create a rift in the family so with a heavy heart I decided to terminate my pregnancy. But something very strange happened, I later found out that I was still pregnant after all. This child I'm carrying is very stubborn and decided to stay. So that means you'll all be big brothers in a few months."

There was silence for a few moments as glances were exchanged. No threats were made, so that was a very good sign.

"When?" inquired Jason.

"How is that possible?" questioned Damian.

"Well, congrats you two. Best of luck," said Dick. He shook Bruce's hand and hugged Barbara. He whispered to Bruce "You did the right thing, don't you dare hurt her."

Bruce answered, "I won't, I mean it. My jaw still hurts sometimes." he smiled crookedly at Dick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara prepares for the wedding, the baby and the future.

* * *

 The first thing Barbara needed was a new wardrobe. She had a few loose-fitting casual clothes, but she couldn't live in yoga pants and oversized sweatshirts. That wasn't her style except for during her workouts or training.

Bruce had mentioned gently, "I think that your clothes are getting a bit snug," while he stood just a bit farther than an arm's length away. He didn't trust her or her hormones to behave themselves.

She smiled and said, "I know, I'm going to have to shop for a new wardrobe anyway." She knew that she was bound to expand as the birth came closer, and all the exercise in the world wouldn't stop that from happening. She asked if he wanted to come shopping with her. He responded that she was going to be a billionaire's wife and that shopping would come to her.

"What? How exactly does that work? I'm used to shopping at the mall."

"Alfred will make appointments with the shops, and they will come here with a selection of clothes. Everything from lingerie to coats and boots, or you can order anything custom-made if that's what you like, or he can call in any designer you wish. The Wayne name doesn't get turned down. And whether you keep your name as Gordon or not, you will be a Wayne as far as they're concerned. By the way, I have a surprise for you. I would be honored if you would wear the family jewelry. Come upstairs with me."

"I feel like Cinderella, Bruce. Don't tell me I get a golden coach and four white horses too?"

"If you want it, you may have it, milady." He bent at the waist and kissed her hand, making her laugh. "We can do that for the wedding if you want. And I can dress up as Prince Charming!"

"Don't you dare, you're better looking than him anyway," 

He earned a kiss for that, and she followed him up the stairs. He brought her to his parent's former bedroom. It was easily twice the size of his current bedroom and had plenty of windows and light.

He sat Barbara down at the dressing table. His mother's jewelry box was still sitting there filled with her earrings, necklaces, and bracelets.  There were cocktail rings and strings of pearls fitted into the drawers of the table.

"I'd be honored if there's anything here that you care to wear. Much of it was passed down from quite a few generations ago, and some of it is from my mother and grandmothers. It's what the lady of Wayne Manor would be expected to wear to events and dinners." He picked up a cocktail ring that matched Barbara's eyes and showed it to her. "You could wear this to the next fundraiser we attend. It brings out your eyes, I think. There's more in the safe. These are just the everyday jewels." Bruce added.

"Oh wow, I'd be afraid to lose something with this much history."

"Well, there's also my Mom's costume jewelry, it has some very attractive pieces for every day." He opened another drawer.

"Much more my style, Bruce. I'm really astonished by all of this." She picked up a simple silver necklace with a colorful blue stone charm.

"May I?" she asked.

"Let me put this on you," he said as he lifted her hair out of the way and placed it on her neck. "It looks beautiful on you. Or you make it look beautiful. It's all yours if you want to wear anything. All of it."

"Thank you, Bruce. I love it. Let's see, do you want a simple ceremony before a judge or the full Irish Catholic wedding that'll make my family weep with joy?"

"Whatever you want Babs. Not that I wouldn't be happy to see your dad cry joyous tears instead of ripping me to shreds. Is he _really_ happy about us?"

"Yeah, after blowing off some steam, he really is."

"But he doesn't know about the baby yet, should we go see him in person, or send a card from our honeymoon?"

He was almost seriously thinking the latter.  Those Gordon's have a famous temper. Like father, like daughter.

"I think it's best if we'll both tell him in person, let's meet dad for lunch somewhere that he won't make a loud fuss. Do you have somewhere nice in mind, Bruce?"

"How about the Garden Room? They make a mean corned beef sandwich there."

"Dad adores corned beef, that sounds perfect. You make the reservations, and we'll have dad meet us there."

* * *

 

**A few hours later at The Garden Room**

"Hello there Babs, Bruce, So, how are the wedding plans going?"

"Honestly Daddy, we have something to discuss that might interfere with the wedding. Please don't explode yet."

Barbara looked a bit frightened and yet very hopeful too. Bruce just looked petrified. If anyone could give him a fright besides the Joker, it was Barbara's father.

Jim's face definitely turned a few shades angrier than normal.

"Take a deep breath dad, we're still on for the wedding, and I've still hung up that 'item'. This is _good news_ , I think you'll be happy."

"Alright baby girl, out with it. Give it to me slow, though. My heart pills are still at the office."

Bruce looked suddenly anemic.

"Dad, remember when I was in the hospital earlier this year, and why I was there?"

"God yes, I was so afraid to lose you. We were lucky that you survived that ordeal."

"Well, I'm not the only one that survived. I just found out that I'm still pregnant. The abortion didn't take."

"Barbie, sweetheart, you're having a baby!?  But, wasn't that from the guy who hurt you?" and then to Bruce, "Bruce, are you sure that you're all right with this?"

Bruce answered for them both. "Yes, and yes. I admit that I was the guy who hurt her. But I'm not that same idiot anymore. When I- when we almost lost Barbara, I looked deep inside of myself and I hated what I'd become. I've made a lot of changes in my life these last few months, and I've changed from the inside, Jim. I want to be worthy of marrying Barbara. I want to be a good husband to her, and a good father to the baby. I want to be better for everyone."

"Now, wait one damned minute, Bruce. _You're the person that hurt her?"_

"Dad, he really has changed. You know him longer than I do. He has, really!"

_"Goddammit man! If I'd known it was you back then, I'd have kicked your...!"_

"Shh!  Stop it, dad!  We've made up, we're good now, and he's a better man, I promise you."

Jim took a deep breath. He exhaled slowly counting to ten.

Barbara could almost feel his blood pressure return to normal.

Jim whispered into Bruce's ear so the entire restaurant wouldn't overhear," **If you ever hurt her again...!** "

"Jim, I know.  _My entire family has already laid down serious threats on my life_. They all adore Barbara. If I ever hurt her, she'll be the first to knock me out, followed by all four of my boys, then Alfred, and then you'll probably take a crack at me, ending whatever is remaining of my life. I believe I've learned not to mess with the Gordons ever again." He looked very humbled.

"Huh, they would, wouldn't they?"

"Yes, they would. Dad, when we told them all the news, each one threatened him except Damian. He doesn't need to, though." She rolled hwe eyes. "That child wouldn't say a word, he'd just murder him while he slept!"

"And Alfred gave Bruce a real stink eye. Oh, you should have seen the dark look he gave Bruce. He's like an uncle to me, he's very protective." Barbara admitted.

"Well, I admire that man, he's straight up, no bull with him."

"By the way, dad, don't you want to know if you're having a grandson or granddaughter?"

"Well, if you'd like to share, sweetie. That's up to you." The thought of a grandchild made him happy once more, and his face lit up.

She looked meaningfully at Bruce, who smiled back. "Bruce, you can have the honors!"

"Well man, what is it?" Jim asked with his eyes glittering with an undropped tear.

"It's a boy, Jim. You're having a grandson in a few months." Bruce beamed with pride.

"Another boy in your house? Good lord, the testosterone rate!"

Barbara quipped, "They're good kids most of the time, and I can handle them. I think we'll now have enough boys for a softball team. Maybe we should try for a girl next time, Bruce."

She smiled serenely at her fiance, thinking of a house full of kids running around, and rubbed her belly which was just beginning to swell a little.

He should have noticed it himself earlier.  Jim just smiled at the happiness radiating off of his daughter. He hadn't seen her this happy in ages, and she looked so calm and settled. Maybe it was the pregnancy, or maybe it was Bruce, but she really glowed. He was going to be a grandfather, he kept picturing a baby that looked like a composite of Barbara and Bruce. They really were a handsome couple. And no matter who the baby looked like, he would spoil him from birth and forever.

"So, where will you two live, here in Gotham?" Jim wondered out loud.

"I hadn't thought of that dad. Bruce, will we stay in town in the penthouse, or out in the suburbs in the mansion?"

"Where ever you're happy, Barbara, that will be our home." Bruce looked into her eyes, seeing nobody else in the world but Barbara.

"So I get to choose, hm?  Let me think about it. So how about we have a nice wedding in the Manor. There's lots of room for an outdoor service there, and room left for parking a few hundred guests too. Is that do-able, Bruce?"

"I like that idea, it's been long enough since we had a good event outdoors. Let me know when, and it'll get done."

"Dad, do you prefer our family priest, or is it okay for a justice of the peace to marry us?"

"You're actually asking me? Oh, I thought that you two would probably just sneak into a judge's chambers when nobody was the wiser. It's your choice, sweetheart. Whatever you plan, the family will love it."

"Okay, so how fast can we arrange this? We should get married before I become a human blimp. Can we get a wedding dress made quickly and do everything?"

"Barbara, money talks for itself, and my money is pretty powerful. Is next week okay or is that too soon?"

"Oh! The week after, I think is better. Let's get this flying, then. Let me text Alfred, and he can start the ball rolling!" she furiously texted a message to Alfred, who answered back almost immediately asking if she had a preference for colors or styles. She sent him a photo she'd been saving for her future wedding, and he answered back that he now knew exactly what to do now, and he was calling to make the arrangements.

"Do you want a grooms cake, Bruce?"

"Huh? Sure, sounds good." He had no idea what that was, but if it made her happy, why not?

She texted Alfred another photo.

"Give me your phone dad, here's Alfred's cell number, send him our family addresses and phone numbers today. Those invitations will have to be out fast!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Barbara has her ideal wedding.
> 
> And reality blows her mind, in a good way.
> 
> And,
> 
> Baby begins to make himself known.

* * *

** Barbara Gordon had dreamed of her perfect wedding day as long as she could remember **

 

Reality would certainly not disappoint.

Everybody was invited, including the relatives Barbara saw only rarely at either weddings or funerals; Bruce's invites included business associates, friends, politicians, celebrities, and a lot of incognito heroes.

Fortunately, Alfred was well versed in planning large events and arranged for everything.

Barbara chose black dresses with beaded trim for her bridesmaids to wear.

Bridesmaids were easy, it was the wedding gown that made her nervous.

 

Alfred was sending plenty of different gowns for Barbara to try on, as well as all of the accessories that would complete the look, with an expert seamstress. 

Barbara must have tried on dozens of gowns until one made her teary-eyed, and she had to insist that it was the one. 

Her chosen dress was beautiful, and it fit her almost as though it were made for her.

Barbara never thought she was the type of person to cry over a wedding dress, but here she was turned into a blubbering mess. 

 

Shoes were harder for her to choose because, seriously, she preferred wearing boots or sneakers, but she finally chose a platform shoe with a crystal stiletto heel. The extra height didn't hurt much either.

 She asked her father if he had anything saved from her mother to use as her _something old or something borrowed_. He found her Mom's wedding veil. It was just what she needed.

* * *

 

**A visit to the obstetrician**

 

Barbara was beginning to get butterflies days before the wedding. She was due for another obstetrical exam and her doctor told them that it was the baby's first movements called quickening that she was feeling, not only butterflies. 

He showed her the baby's movements on the sonogram.

Those tiny little feet! He didn't even weight two pounds yet.

Barbara squealed seeing her son moving inside of her.

Bruce was proud of that tiny rascal too.

It was a very odd sensation for Barbara. It felt more like gas bubbles than kicks, but he was still so tiny.

Thank goodness that the wedding date was approaching fast. 

She was beginning to feel anxious and found that she was often crying over minor things, but that must have been her hormones playing with her head. 

 

She was afraid that in the two weeks time, she'd outgrow her gown. 

Her seamstress showed her a few inches of ease sewn in and hidden behind pleats, saying that Barbara needn't worry, it could expand a few more inches without compromising the gown a bit.

* * *

 

 Bruce had hired an open coach for their personal wedding transportation, with a white plumed horse and horseman for their grand entrance.

This was going to be a Cinderella moment. 

They would arrive looking like the Prince and Princess of Wayne Manor.

 

The press was to be cordoned off, so as not to get in the way of the wedding itself. It was kinder than chasing them off the grounds.

Besides a little press never hurt.

 

A wedding announcement had also been posted in the Gotham Gazette society pages.

 

* * *

 

  **The wedding day had arrived**

 

 Security was posted at every entrance to the Manor both outdoors and indoors to ensure the safety of everyone.

 

Cars filled with guests from Gotham and beyond arrived ahead of the wedding and were treated to a hot breakfast indoors to feed and relax them before the ceremony.

 

A string quartet played for the guests' entertainment until the bridal procession was announced and guests took seats in the aftergrass garden.

 

The music changed to "Say You Won't Let Go" played on piano and harp.

The very words that they'd both uttered and promised so many times to each other.

   Barbara recalled memories from her first days as Batgirl learning to glide from roof to roof, with Batman's steady hand on her back, begging him " _don't let go, please, don't let go!"_ as the wind streamed through her hair, and she was soaring.

  He had promised her he wouldn't let go of her, and she'd learned to fly.

  She also remembered her rescue of Batman from a raging fire as she dragged out the Caped Crusader by sheer force of will, promising him ' _I won't let go_ _'_   until they were both safe, even though he begged her to leave him behind and save herself; of course, she refused.

They both felt the song was perfectly appropriate.

 

Bruce stood at the altar looking like a celebrity in a sharp black tuxedo.

He had his sons standing next to him in matching tuxes, they were all his best men, though they were all rather fidgety.

The groomsmen and bridesmaids proceeded down the aisle, and shortly following behind were two little flower girls sprinkling petals as they walked, cousins from a branch of Barbara's large Irish family.

Only the bride and her Father remained now at the top of the aisle.

 

Barbara and her father stood for a moment, giving each other nervous smiles. 

Barbara was looking positively regal.

 

A hush fell over the assembled family and guests as everyone turned to see the bride as they marched down the aisle.

 

Bruce and his family were properly impressed as she and her father came down towards them. 

 

Bruce couldn't take his eyes off of his radiant bride.

 

Jason uttered a soft whistle, and whispered: "Way to go, old man, you tap that thing!"

 

Bruce just gave him a dirty look and said "shh!", but the boys snickered while whispering amongst themselves.

 

Damien uttered his opinion: "Father, you have chosen an excellent mate."

 

Bruce smiled and wordlessly agreed with a short nod. 

 

Even Dick smiled and bumped his adoptive father's shoulder. 

This was really the perfect match for Bruce. 

She would definitely kick his ass if he needed it.

 

She continued her slow and steady march toward Bruce and his sons.

Jim kissed his daughter's cheek as he dabbed his tears, and gave her hand over to Bruce, who couldn't stop smiling.

It was pretty unusual for Bruce to smile this much, but his bride was worth the aching cheeks.

 

They said their vows to each other, and then their "I do's" and did a dramatic kiss in which Bruce deeply dipped Barbara, who appeared to swoon in his arms, followed by tumultuous applause, a few whistles, and the clicking of cameras and the recording of phone videos.

It would probably be all over YouTube by tonight.

Following a few professional videos and photographs, and a repeat of the kiss for the press corps to everyone's delight, the wedding party marched back up the aisle.

 

Barbara dashed off to her Bridal Room to repair her hair and makeup. 

Bruce met her there and took her hand, linking it through his arm and escorting her to the reception as their guests waited in another smaller room, being served dozens of appetizers and drinks.

 

They had both agreed to a receiving line with Bruce's sons, Barbara's father, and finally Bruce and Barbara.

Bruce had wanted to have Alfred, but Alfred insisted it was not proper etiquette. 

 

On a table behind the reception line, there was room for gift boxes and a golden mailbox for depositing envelopes, with security standing guard.

As each guest was welcomed and greeted, they took their seats and soft music began playing once more for the dinner hour.

 

 During the break between dinner courses, Bruce signaled to the musicians to play their first dance and then stood up and extended his hand for his bride.

They played "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" in an instrumental version, as the couple did a beautiful slow waltz.

Bruce was a fabulous dancer and led her around the floor expertly.

There were lots of "ooh's" and "aah's" as they swirled around the dance floor.

 

After the first dance, Bruce handed Barbara to Jim to dance with him for the father-daughter dance. 

The band played "Because You Loved Me," and Miss Celine Dion came onto the stage singing for them to wild applause. 

Barbara kissed her father on the cheek and hugged him close.

 

Bruce said that there would be loads of celebrities, and he wasn't kidding.

He seemed to know everyone. 

Barbara looked at him questioning how he had so many connections, but he only gave her a smile as usual.

Well, he was Bruce Wayne, the billionaire, and current  _ex-playboy_.

 

It was time for the rest of the wedding party to join them all on the dance floor.

The music changed once more to a modern beat, as everyone was soon invited to join them on the floor.

 

Barbara heard a familiar sounding voice singing and thought it was simply the DJ until Bruce turned her around to see Ed Sheeran singing one of his hit songs.

"Oh, my gosh, Bruce! This night is full of surprises."

 

He was happy to finally surprise his wife ( _wife_ , he had to get used to that!) and there would be more surprises through the evening.

 

As day turned to night, outdoor firepits and torches were lit and a heater was turned on in the main tent.

 

Soon there were fireworks lighting up the sky above them.

 

It was the most wonderful wedding, better than Barbara could have imagined.

 

As Barbara danced with Bruce, She asked: "did you make any honeymoon plans?"

 

Bruce vaguely answered, "Yes, but that's going to be another surprise."

 

She smiled, knowing it would be fabulous.

 

There were more entertainers throughout the wedding, dancers and singers and even a Vegas level magician.

 

It was like a dream.

 

It was time to cut the cake, and everyone crowded around to get a photo or video.

 

Bruce handed her a gold knife to cut the cake, and Barbara expertly twirled it quickly around her fingers as guests shrieked in horror, thinking she'd sliced off her fingers, which she wiggled to show everyone that they were still attached. 

She sliced off a piece of cake and flipped it onto the plate.

She was feeling good and was showing off a bit, having downed a just a little too much champagne.

 

She leaned in to feed Bruce a bite of cake, but he grabbed her hand and licked the frosting off her fingers very slowly,  Barbara's mouth turned into an 'O' and she felt herself heating up between her legs.

 

The crowd cheered at their goings-on.

When it was Barbara's turn to be fed, she had to outdo him, of course, so she sucked on several of his fingers when his cake laden fork came near her mouth.

 

The photographers were eating the moment up, as was the crowd.

 

As they returned to their table, guests began to tap their glasses.

 

Ah well, there wouldn't be too many times that they could politely kiss in public, so they took full advantage of their chance.

 

Bruce embraced his wife and Barbara put her arms around her new husband's neck and they kissed to applause.

 

The Master of Ceremonies announced that it was time for the bouquet toss, and gathered the ladies on one side of the dance floor as the band played "Single Ladies".

Some of the girls started dancing to the song and giving their respective boyfriends _'the eye'_.

 

Barbara stood at the other end of the dance floor and tossed her bouquet in a beautiful slow arc towards the middle of the crowd.

A small blonde woman with glasses caught it.

 

Barbara smiled at her friend Felicity Smoak, who would probably be giving Oliver a tough time tonight.

 

It was now time for the garter toss.

 

Barbara was seated as Bruce raised her dress to reveal her black and purple garter, which he slid down her leg using only his teeth, as he watched the look of surprise on his wife's face.

He was getting her hotter with his performance, so Barbara got him back by 'accidentally' shoving his face between her legs for a moment as the crowd exclaimed their surprise.

Damn, that nearly did Bruce in, but he still had to toss that garter.

Bruce was nearly tempted to tie the lightweight thing to a Batarang, but then noticed it had tiny weighted metal balls on the ribbon and lace bow.

It would do.

 

He turned his back to the men that gathered and tossed it behind him.

At that moment Felicity shoved Oliver hard into the center and the garter fell straight into his hands as he nearly stumbled in surprise.

Felicity had a _very_ satisfied smile.

Next, Ollie and Felicity had to dance together, as was the tradition.

Ollie scowled, but Felicity kissed him for being such a good sport. 

Not that he'd had a choice.

 

After dessert and more dancing, it was time for the bride and groom to depart. 

Bruce's sons wanted to tie dozens of inflated condoms onto the car, but Alfred threatened their lives if they dared.

He did, however, allow them to write Just Married on the rear windshield using washable paint. 

They headed off to the car as well-wishers tossed confetti.

 

* * *

 

**Their first full night together**

 

Bruce wanted privacy for their first married night, so he drove them to one of his many hideaway apartments in the city that he had previously used as a crash pad or playboy pad, but it would be a honeymoon pad for tonight.

Bruce made sure to lose the photographers that tried to follow them, he didn't need long distance photos, though a few private photos wouldn't be too bad.

Bruce had bought Barbara some new lingerie for tonight and had it laid out on the bed for her.

He gave her privacy to change if she wanted to. 

Barbara examined the soft silken black bustier with matching stockings and elbow length gloves.

There weren't panties or a g-string?

Well she really didn't need any tonight, did she?

 

She hung her dress in the closet and dressed in the lingerie and looked at herself in the mirror.

God, she looked amazing and felt very sexy.

The top allowed her auburn curls to show, and she became even wetter just thinking of how Bruce would feel seeing her.

 

"You can come in now, I'm ready," she called.

Bruce came in wearing only black silk boxers, and Babs licked her lips seeing him.

He was already hard and he looked good enough to eat!

 

" _Come here and fuck me, Batman_ ," she said, seductively spreading herself out on the satin bedspread, showing off her pink nether lips.

 

" _I'm not just going to fuck you, I'm going to make you come over and over,_ _Batgirl_."

 

His voice was full of dark promises, sending chills down Barbara's spine.

 

"First I want to taste you, come here and let me suck that amazing dick of yours." She pulled him onto the bed and attacked his cock.

She slowly licked a path from his root to his tip, over and over as his breathing sped up. He balled his fists into the covers, as she worked on him.

He watched her as she licked a hot path, and teased his weeping tip.

 

They hadn't made time for slow lovemaking before, their couplings had always been rushed and heated.

 

Now they had all the time in the world, as Barbara worshipped his prick, hoping that she could manage sliding it down her throat.

She was soon bobbing her head up and down his length.

He held onto her hair but didn't want to force himself down her throat and gag her, she could do what she wanted to him.

 

"Barbara, God that feels so good, ahh! I don't know if I can hold out very long with you doing me like that."

He was panting hard, and his eyes were wild with his arousal.

 

She looked up at him and he saw a smile in her eyes. "You come when you need to, we don't have to hurry tonight."

He soon was spurting out his hot white spunk and Barbara hungrily swallowed it all, showing him some on her tongue before she swallowed the last of his load.

 

He couldn't wait and he had to taste her

He put a pillow beneath her hips, spreading her legs wide and burying his face in her pussy.

He teased her at first licking and kissing just south of her engorged clit as she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Then she realized nobody would hear her anyway, and she yelled as loud as she wanted.

 

He watched her expressions as he assaulted her with his tongue and lips. 

His fingers soon joined his mouth and were working her faster and faster as she began to clench.

 

He suddenly sucked her clit deep into his mouth and licked it fast as she throbbed around his hungry maw and screamed in joy at her climax.

He continued kissing and licking as he gentled her down from her orgasm while still watching her expression.

 

He began rimming her as her face turned to surprise.

She'd never had done to her that before tonight.

She soon felt his wet finger pressing at her back entrance working its way into her virgin ass, and it felt surprisingly nice.

"Relax," he said. "I'll make it feel great for you. I've been studying lots of fun ways to please you, and you're going to be very satisfied. I'll find what really turns you on. I am a master detective, you know."

 

"Mmm, well we have a long time for your careful and _very deep_ investigation," she said with a wicked smile.

 

Bruce was as good as his word.

They tried some wild positions he'd found online, and thanks to them both being very limber, they found lots of new things that they liked.

 

No boring sex vanilla for them!

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants a honeymoon story after, leave me a comment  
> Thank you for reading and riding this 'ship with me.  
> If you enjoyed the story, consider leaving a kudos, it's a tip for a job well done.
> 
> \--TottPaula


End file.
